The Immortal Professor Mikaelson
by Eos Blaze 0402
Summary: Professor Elijah Mikaelson, Vampire extraordinaire, thinks he is coming down with 'Vampire Pussification' when almost real dreams start haunting his sleep. To add insult to the injury, fate sends Elena Gilbert-the woman who has been starring in his dreams on regular basis, as his student. Are those dreams of Prof. Mikaelson just dreams, or echoes of a past life?
1. Chapter 1

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SIBERIA21!**

 **You are my literary soul mate. You are a wonder to behold. This is a brand new Elejah for you. This is different than what I've done so far. I can definitely promise a weekly update on this story as I've been planning this one from quite some time.**

 **So, for your literary pleasure, I present "The Immortal Professor Mikaelson".**

 **P.S: Italics are Elijah's dreams and memories.**

* * *

Chapter One

 _She was his poison and his cure._

 _She rose over him, this woman who was sensuality personified, in the age-old dance of passion. He was nothing but a captive as her hair trailed down on his naked chest. His mouth could only utter her name as her lips left wet kisses in their wake._

 _He arched towards her, his hips lifting off the bed as her lips closed around his cock._

 _Visceral._

 _She was an unquenchable thirst, an unsated need._

 _Her nails were talons drawing blood from the skin of his back as she came back up and bit his lower lip. The moan that slipped from his mouth in hers was a plea he would never have uttered in a coherent state._

 _Her skin rubbed against his, a delicious friction he could only feel._

 _The darkness shielded her face from him, but it didn't matter._

 _She sank on him slowly, inch by fucking inch. He could feel her heat grip his cock like a tight narrow channel of silk. She controlled him; this goddess he couldn't see. He bucked under her, an animal in his thirst to feel friction._

 _She laughed a throaty sound that reminded him of warm nights and expensive wines._

 _When he thought he would go mad, she moved._

 _It was everything he had never felt in his immortal existence._

 _In that moment, he knew she was his._

And in next, Elijah woke up alone, spent on cold empty sheets…

* * *

 **So what do you guys think? Review below and let me know.**

 **Love y'all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the lovely reviews. Professor Mikaelson was getting impatient about your response. I'm on Facebook and Twitter. So, if any of you lovely people wanna come and say hi, you're most welcome. The link to my profile is in my account.**

 **Moving on to the part that I'm bound to declare; I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Elijah Mikaelson was sick.

This sickness wasn't of either body or mind. No, this sickness invaded his heart.

He could hear the thud of her heartbeats from where he stood. She was a new student in his class of chosen few.

Her name was Elena Gilbert and she was awakening the monster that slept beneath his human façade. For the first time in a very long time, he wanted to use his fangs instead of sipping blood from blood bags. He wanted that thrill of the chase, that spike of terrified adrenaline in his prey's blood. He wanted her to see the art of veins around his bloodshot eyes.

Maybe he was coming down with 'Vampire pussification'.

"Okay, class."

He cleared his throat to get his and their collective wandering attention back to the topic of today's lecture.

"Who can tell me about the fabled 'Moonstone'?"

He hadn't expected anyone's hand in the air, let alone hers and yet there it was; raised like a beacon, calling him forward for his much-awaited meal. Call him a barbarian, but he hadn't had blood from past four days, and he was slowly going mad.

"Yes, Miss Gilbert." His teeth clenched in an effort to not let loose the snarl that was residing on a semi-permanent basis in his throat.

The moment she opened her mouth, he knew.

He knew who she was, and that was the damn problem.

She was the woman of his dreams; the true mate of his vampire physiology.

And she was his student…

* * *

 **Now, what is sexy Prof. Mikaelson going to do? Pitch me your theories in the review section, and don't forget to leave me some of your love, people.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I didn't want to move my lazy ass to write this chapter today but Elijah threatened to rip out my heart. So, you all can thank him for this chapter.**

 **Elijah: And thank you for the reviews.**

 **Me: Whatever he said and I don't own Vampire Diaries. Italics are Elijah's dreams.**

 **Elijah: *glares***

 **Me: *Runs away sobbing***

* * *

Chapter Three

" _Harder…Elijah," she moaned._

 _She was beneath him this time, pinned to the bed by his sheer strength. He pounded into her at a punishing pace and yet she demanded more._

 _He marveled at this creature who embraced passion, unlike the countless ice maidens he'd bedded._

" _You want more?" He couldn't keep the harsh edge of ardor out from his voice. He panted from the effort it took to be still inside her scorching heaven._

 _Her smile shattered the human mask he wore. His fangs lengthened and veins made an appearance as she writhed underneath him._

 _His mouth latched on her jugular, and drops of her blood whetted his appetite. He railed between her legs with enough force to make the headboard bang against the wall. She was nothing but a body for his physical release._

 _And what a sweet release it was as she shrieked his name._

This time, when his eyes opened, he could still hear her name leave his lips.

"Elena…"

* * *

 **Elijah has threatened me with body dismemberment if I don't let him be with Elena soon. Meh. I ain't scared at all.**

 **Leave me loads of love in review section, people. I love y'all, and so does Elijah.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: So, I won the CANDY HEART AWARD for the most original fic in "STRAIGHT THRU THE HEART Fanfiction Contest".  
**

 **Elijah: Stop boring them.**

 **Me: He has been grumpy because lovely Elena hasn't paid him any attention whatsoever.**

 **Elijah: *glares* Do you want your heart in your hand?**

 **Me: *shivers from fear* Um, I don't own Vampire Diaries. Thanks for all the reviews.**

 **Elijah: Please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Four

He could feel her eyes on him.

It wasn't a bad feeling, just a bit different.

He had observed scores of people.

No one had ever observed him.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye. She was a beautiful girl. The traces of innocence were still visible in the sweep of her lashes on her pale cheeks, in the brunette hair which wasn't simply brunette by any standards. It was evident in the way she talked, her lips taking the time to form the words he took for granted.

The innocence spilled from her eyes and burned him like acid.

Why did he feel as if he knew her?

He was an Original.

He was sure she had never crossed his path.

He had more confidence in his memory than Kanye had on Kim Kardashian's butt.

* * *

 **Elijah: Kim K scares me.**

 **Me: You're supposed to be a kickass Original vamp.**

 **Elijah: …**

 **Me: Leave me some love, people. Review= love.**

 **Elijah: *dragging me away from laptop* Thank you for reading. The author is currently engaged in some other pursuit…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Elijah: I am glad that you all are enjoying this story. I would like to address here that my author is laboring under a huge workload and she has been sick. So, she can't write longer chapters.**

 **Me: Thank you for coming to my rescue, but you need not. *coughs***

 **Elijah: *rolls his eye***

 **Me: Italics are dream sequences.**

 **Elijah: She doesn't own Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

Chapter Five

 _She was sitting beside him in a cell._

" _I had no other option." She sounded broken._

 _He didn't answer her, for he didn't think he had anything inside him that he wanted to share with this woman._

 _In the beginning, he had thought she had only inherited her ancestress' face, but now he knew._

 _She was every bit a Petrova._

 _From her heel clad foot to her designer gown, from her beguiling smiles to her black heart that beat for Nicklaus._

 _She was the very image of Petrova; destroying and traitorous._

 _He was again the foolish Mikaelson who had fallen for her lies._

* * *

 **Elijah: Why would you do something like this?**

 **Me: *coughs* I'm the author. So, don't bother me about the story line.**

 **Elijah: If you weren't writing about me and lovely Elena, I would have…**

 **Me: No need to be so excited, badass. Leave me some love in the review section, people. Love y'all.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Elijah: Thank you for all the reviews.**

 **Me: Like he said, and I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

Chapter Six

He was ignoring her.

Well, what was he to do?

After that last dream, he felt as if someone had reached inside and clawed his heart out.

Who was Nicklaus?

"You totally crush on Professor Mikaelson."

And just like that, he slowed his pace of walking.

Pathetic.

Did he really want to know what a twenty-something slip of a girl thought about him?

Really, really pathetic.

"No, I don't." Her voice was a mere whisper being carried by the wind towards him.

"You totally do, girl. And if you don't, then it's your loss. God, he is such a hottie."

Silence.

He was too far away to see how she looked in that moment.

Why did he want her to be attracted towards him, again?

Hadn't he sworn this morning that he would stay far away from the temptation named Elena Gilbert?

He was really a pussy.

* * *

 **Elijah: I AM NOT A PUSSY!**

 **Me: Does lovely Elena know that?**

 **Elijah: *attacks me* you will die…**

 **Me: Review below and let me know what you thought of the story. *pants from fending off Elijah's attacks* gotta go and save my life. See ya. *runs away***


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: I am safe. I've been hiding in my room since Thursday.**

 **Elijah: Where are you? *growls***

 **Me: *whispers* Thank you for all the reviews. To afan: love you for the reviews mate. I don't own Vampire Diaries. ITALICS ARE ELIJAH'S DREAMS. So, enjoy…**

* * *

Chapter Seven

 _"I wish it could end differently than it's going to, Elijah," she said, as her fingers lingered on his face. Her eyes pleaded with him to let her go. Her heart was jumping as it always did when she was lying to him._

 _"What aren't you telling me, Elena?" he roared._

 _His fingers tightened their previous hold on her throat. He could feel her struggling for breath. In that moment, he wanted her to suffer. Images of her smiling with Klaus, dancing with him, kissing him were at the forefront of his mind._

 _She had gone from his arms to Klaus's without a backward glance, and here she was scheming to kill the very lover she had gone to._

 _Even after everything Klaus had done, Elijah still didn't want anyone to kill his brother._

 _Klaus was family, and family was always and forever._

 _It was the only promise he had kept in the entirety of his almost immortal existence._

 _And this woman in front of him had made him want to break that promise for her._

 _His blood boiled, and anger leached that infamous patience he was famed for. His fangs descended and veins darkened around his eyes._

 _He could see the monster he was reflected in her terrified orbs._

 _"Now, would you care to tell me about your nefarious plans, Miss Gilbert? Or do you want me to compel it out of you?" he snarled._

 _He knew from the rebellious tilt of her head that she had been taking vervain. So, she thought compelling her was out of the question, did she?_

 _He was going to enjoy every fucking minute while he proved her wrong._

* * *

 **Elijah: *lifts me by the scruff of my neck* found you.**

 **Me: I'm trying to bring you and Elena together. I swear.**

 **Elijah: *stares at me* Ok. *drags me away***

 **Me: Review below and let me know what you thought 'bout the story, and people remember, review = love.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Elijah was being a meanie. So, I threatened to pair Elena with Klaus.**

 **Elijah: I said I was sorry for chasing you around the block.**

 **Me: Thanks a lot for your love, people.**

 **Elijah: She doesn't own Vampire Diaries, but I wish she did. I would have been with Elena by now.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

"What makes you say that European dwellers were on the American soil far before British even thought about making America a colony, Miss Gilbert?" he drawled.

He could feel her nervousness. She was twisting her fingers and biting her lip.

It was tempting to watch that blush paint her cheeks red, but he needed to get out of this small room where her scent was going straight to his head. He could feel the monster inside him blinking its bleary sleepy eyes to wakefulness.

"There is this underground cave in the town where I come from, Professor. There are runic writings on its walls; writings that in no way or form could have been imitated by Indians or even by the British."

He needed to get out of this place. He could feel the bloodlust straining the edges of his adamantine control.

"You base your observation on a cave painting in some god-forsaken town? Choose another topic for your thesis, Miss Gilbert." He stood and walked towards the door, itching to break into a run and escape this mystery named Elena Gilbert.

"Elijah."

He froze on the threshold.

"The cave writings don't tell a story of divine intervention. They aren't prayers to a god for a good harvest. They tell a story about a woman who died at the hand of her son. They depict helplessness of a man who was harshly changed into something he didn't know how to be." He could feel her coming towards him, "so tell me, Professor, should I just ignore my curiosity and choose something in a typical textbook fashion, just because you are pissed at me for some unknown reason?"

She had the nerve to utter those words.

He turned, only to find her standing right next to him.

"First of all, you should improve your vocabulary. Pissed is not a word you want to use right now, Miss Gilbert. Second, you aren't someone I think about a lot to get pissed at, as you so eloquently said. And third," he paused, "I didn't give you leave to call me by my given name, Miss Gilbert. Don't do that again in the future."

He was out of his door before she could even process what he had said.

* * *

 **Me: Sexual tension is in the air, people.**

 **Elijah: Why do you need to be so uncouth?**

 **Me: Uncouth? Wait till I write that sex scene.**

 **Elijah: ?**

 **Me: I gotta go, but review and tell me what you thought about the chapter. Love y'all.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Elijah: Apologize.**

 **Me: I was going to. *plops down on her comfy couch* Stop butting in, Elijah. So, I was away from everything technology from past 23 days, and I am so sorry for not informing you guys. You, people, are so perfect and awesome. So, I feel like a pimple about leaving the story in between.**

 **Elijah: Get over with it quickly.**

 **Me: *rolls eye* He just wants to hump lovely Elena all day long. So, I don't own Vampire Diaries and I gotta run before he catches me and makes me the permanent original blood bag. And yeah, almost forgot, the italics are Elijah's memories/dreams.**

* * *

Chapter Nine

" _Are you so foolish as to fall in love with her? Love is a vampire's greatest weakness, and we are not weak, Elijah." Klaus's words were chants of demonic possession working through his rationality._

" _She moaned like a whore of Babylon when I sank into her, and when my fangs tore her jugular-she writhed in ecstasy." Klaus had smirked._

 _She was hanging from chains in his dungeons. Bloodied from his repetitive new ways of extracting information, she had fainted. He tore his wrist and shoved it near her lips. His blood trickled down her throat, bringing her back to consciousness and healing some of her injuries._

 _He had done this again and again from past four days._

 _He had pushed her to the painful brink of death and brought her back with his blood over and over again._

" _How do you plan to kill us, Elena?" he snarled._

 _Her haunted and scared eyes blinked to take in his monstrous visage. He'd never let her see who he really was._

 _His eyes were feral, bloodshot and the veins around were dark grotesque expressions of who he had never wanted to be. He saw her flinch, and somewhere in his heart he hurt._

 _He ignored the slight twinge that had managed to register through his rage induced cruelty._

 _She had bled out the vervain in just a day, and yet he made her bleed._

 _He wanted her to feel how he felt._

 _Torn and devastated._

 _He wanted her blood like she had made him bleed through the torn up pieces of his heart._

 _He could know everything he wanted to with a single compulsion and yet he kept her hanging from chains; degraded like she had degraded him._

 _Had he wanted to be a different person for this woman?_

 _She screamed when his head bent and he roughly tore her jugular._

 _Her blood flowed in his mouth and it tasted like the decayed carcass of love._

 _She cried in terror while a drop of tear ran down his cheek for all that could have been…_

* * *

 **Me: *backs away from glaring people* I know we weren't supposed to stop here.**

 **Elijah: *glares*How could you?**

 **Me: Review, people and let me know what you think is gonna happen. All the crazy theories are welcome. Love you. Bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Thank you for all the lovely reviews, people. FFN has some glitch I guess, so they aren't appearing in my review section but they are in my mail nonetheless.**

 **Elijah: *brooding in a corner***

 **Me: Don't you wanna say hi to all these people who are reading your story?**

 **Elijah: Hi…**

 **Me: He is feeling down. Must be the aftereffect of last chapter. So, enjoy this chapter while I try to cheer up one sulky Original.**

* * *

Chapter Ten

"What is this, Miss Gilbert?"

The photographs strewn on his desk were many in number and ordinary in appearance. After a relaxing weekend of some quality time spent alone in his company with a pint of warm blood which was solely responsible for cheering his mood, her face was a very disturbing distraction.

All his control and rationality was slowly evaporating.

"The proof of my claim, Professor," she said, her tone barely skirting the edge of respect.

Why didn't this girl understand that he could fail her if he so desired? It seemed as if she had forgotten that he was her teacher and not the other way around.

He picked up a random snapshot only to appease the goddess of glare in front of him, but he froze when his eyes zeroed in on the word written in the top most corner of the photograph.

 _Original._

His runic knowledge was excellent and yet he didn't want to believe the photograph in front of him.

He was supposed to be the only one. He was the only one who knew who he was.

"Where did you take these?"

He didn't care if his voice sounded animalistic. He needed to know how his name and species was plastered in some random cave writing.

"I told you, Professor Mikaelson. I found these in the cave in my hometown."

 _Remember Mystic Falls, brother? It used to be our village once upon a time._

The memory was sudden and it staggered him.

"Professor? Are you okay?" He could hear the concern in her voice.

He needed to be alone.

"I would like to take a detailed look at these, Miss Gilbert."

He dismissed her with a wave of his hand. He sank into his chair, his head pounding as if someone was trying to carve something on his skull from inside.

"Professor Mikaelson? You don't look good, sir. Do you need me-"

"The door is behind you, Miss Gilbert," he snapped.

He couldn't open his eyes. The pain was blinding in its intensity. He heard the quiet click of his door as she walked out while the voices in his head kept chanting.

 _Elijah…_

 _Elijah…_

 _Elijah…_

* * *

 **Me: So, what do you guys think? Are these flashbacks dreams or are they memories of our Original? If so, how does he not remember any of it? And why is Elena so clueless? I am sure we can find the answers in the upcoming chapters. So, stay with me and enjoy the adventures of one Professor Mikaelson.**

 **Elijah: Don't leave to forget a review.**

 **Me: He means don't forget to leave a review. He is trying to be difficult. It's gonna be a rough couple of days by my estimation. Anyways love ya guys. Stay safe while I go deal with one whiny pain in the ass Mikaelson.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Elijah, stay still, please!**

 **Elijah: *tries to roll on the ground* But it hurts.**

 **Me: Hi, everyone! Thanks a lot for the reviews. They mean the world to me. I'm trying to extract wood splinters from Elijah's chest.**

 **Elijah: She staked me.**

 **Me: He was being annoying. Anyways, I don't own the Vampire Diaries. *slams her fist in the Original's abdomen* Told you to stay still.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

" _Tonight will free me, brother." Klaus bounced on his toes like a damn sugar fed five-year-old. Elijah was getting sick of his preppy enthusiasm._

" _Why so morose, brother? Is doppelganger's betrayal weighing on your mind?" Klaus enquired, his eyes intent on the colors that were taking form on his canvas._

" _Do you need to talk incessantly, Nicklaus? I am starting to feel the beginning of a damn headache from all that cheerfulness you are exuding," Elijah snarled._

" _Very well, brother. I shall be quiet for the rest of the night." Klaus smirked, his eyes boring in Elijah's, threatening dire consequences if he screwed up something._

 _As if he was scared of Nicklaus._

 _Nicklaus might be the king, but it had been Elijah who had made him one. It was Elijah, who meted out punishments to deal-breakers, vampires, werewolves and witches alike._

 _Nicklaus Mikaelson might be known for his cruelty, but it was Elijah all sane creatures of night feared. Nicklaus was quick to ire and to please, whereas Elijah could carry a vendetta for centuries if angered._

 _Elena was going to die tonight, but she would suffer first and it wasn't going to be by Nicklaus's hand. Oh no! If she thought what he had done to her in his dungeons was barbaric, then he didn't know what she was going to make of all the tonight festivities he had planned for her._

 _Katerina had been smart when she'd pretended to love him. He'd understood her survivalist reasons behind such an act once the slight fog of anger had cleared._

 _Elena was a fool who had tried to make him fall in love with her to use him against his brother._

 _He had hunted Katerina for centuries for such small pretense, so, it was no surprise that Elena might be in for the stuff nightmares were made of. The vampires incorrectly whispered that it was Klaus who had chased Katerina Petrova. In reality, Klaus had thrown a hissy fit for a couple of days blaming everything and everyone for why he was so unlovable and why he'd failed to break the curse and unlock his heritage. He had come out of his 'I'm the most feared vampire in the world' mood after Elijah had promised to deliver another doppelganger for his curse breaking needs soon enough in the future._

 _Even if Klaus broke his curse today, it won't change anything._

 _Elijah was the most powerful creature in the world and would remain to do so no matter what._

* * *

 **Me: So, what's the verdict? Review below, and let me know all your thoughts regarding this chapter.**

 **Elijah: *pouts* She's a meanie. Tell her all about her meanness in the review section.**

 **Me: Love ya all and ignore him. He is a bit testy after that staking. Bye.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: Thank you for the reviews, people. They made my day. Sorry for being a bit late. I had loads of assignments to deal with.**

 **Elijah: As if some homework about human rights is as interesting as my story.**

 **Me: *shouts* My education is important for me, you git. Ignore him and enjoy the chapter. Sadly, I don't own Vampire Diaries or I would have fulfilled this git's wish of having lovely Elena.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

"So, how many of you know about the legend of Silas?"

He knew no one was going to answer, but still it was fun to make them feel like worthless idiots they were. Of course, he had expected the lone hand raised among the sea of bowed heads. But it won't be fun if he let her answer his question.

It had become a favorite game of his to rile Elena Gilbert to see the fury darkening her eyes and her cheeks.

When he dismissed the class, he knew she would be sitting stubbornly in her chair, glaring at him as if he were some insect beneath her heels.

"Are you intent on sitting in an empty classroom, Miss Gilbert?"

"Why don't you let me answer?" she asked for the umpteenth time. He suspected she wanted to stomp her feet but refrained from doing so in his company.

"Well, let me think." He assumed a casual stance, his hands braced on the desk behind him. "Because it isn't as much fun as not letting you answer."

"Over pompous prick," she muttered, not knowing that he had perfect hearing and he could indeed hear her insult.

"Now, now, Miss Gilbert. We won't want to be suspended for insulting a professor now, would we?"

It was fascinating as well as distracting to see the blood rush to her cheeks.

"Be in my office at sharp three tomorrow, Miss Gilbert. We have a lot to discuss regarding your thesis paper," he said as he collected his things, preparing to depart the empty classroom.

"Sure, Elijah."

She was gone before he could reprimand her for using his name, leaving a trail of sarcasm in her wake.

* * *

 **Me: So, what do you think? Is this slow burn suiting the story?**

 **Elijah: *shouting in distance* Free me, you puny human.**

 **Me: I have locked him in my cupboard with some witchy juju.**

 **Elijah: I will drain you dry once I get out.**

 **Me: Fuck off, Elijah. So, leave me some love in the review section and I will see you in a day or two which totally depends on my survival and the strength of those witchy spells. Stay safe and happy. Love y'all. Bye.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Elijah: I've held your author hostage for treating me with such casualness. I'm an Original, and thus I need to be respected accordingly to my station.**

 **Me: You can't dictate them to like you, you prick.* shouts from the chair where she is bound***

 **Elijah: Silence, human! She doesn't own Vampire Diaries and she thanks you all for the reviews.**

 **Me: *points to herself* She is still here, you git. *Shouts loudly before Elijah clamps his hand on my mouth***

 **Elijah: Enjoy…**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

"Beautiful, isn't it, brother?" Klaus drawled as he stood on the sidelines watching his witches chant in unison.

The fires burned in circles around the three captives who lay tired and broken on earth.

One was the werewolf Tyler Lockwood, another was a newly turned vampire Jenna and the last circle was occupied by an empty husk of Elena Gilbert.

 _Had she thought she was going to escape her pain so easily?_

He had a special surprise planned just for her.

He ignored Klaus' warnings as he flashed to where she lay bleeding on the ground. "How the mighty have fallen!" he tsked. She raised her head slowly, recognition coming back in her deceptive doe eyes.

"E-Elijah…" she croaked.

Elijah would be a fool if he didn't acknowledge that it hurt slightly to watch her in her current state, even though he was the one who had made her like this. The feeling was gone as suddenly as it had come. He wasn't an Original for nothing. It was high time he buried all those cumbersome emotions he had for this particular Petrova. Making sure that his face was the cruel mask of indifference without any crack from where emotions could bleed through, he looked at her with all the revulsion he could muster.

"What is it that you still want to say to me, lovely Elena?" he taunted, his lips curving in a cruel smirk that looked far too sinister on his gentle face. The voice that came from her throat made Elijah pause and look in her line of sight.

It seemed she had discovered first part of her present.

"Didn't I tell you, you would rue the day you thought you could play with me?"

* * *

 **Elijah: I'm not like that. I won't do anything like that to lovely Elena. I love her.**

 **Me: *thankfully free from being bound to chair* Need I remind you the second season where you betrayed lovely Elena for that good for nothing brother of yours or the third where you left her with your psychotic sister to die.**

 **Elijah: *pouts* But-**

 **Me: No buts. *turns to the lovely readers still reading this madness* Thank y'all for reading. Leave me some love in the review section, and I'll see you soon with the next chappie of this baby.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: So, here I am stealing some time out of my back-breaking, mind-numbing study schedule and what do I find? *waits for people to guess* Elijah Mikaelson with my bloody laptop! And you can't even imagine what he was doing.**

 **Elijah: I forbid you to tell them anything.**

 **Me: Not gonna happen, sucky face. He has created an "Elijah loves Elena" fan page, and is threatening everyone to join it. He even staked Damon with his iphone when Damon refused.**

 **Elijah: That's not what happ-**

 **Me: You don't get to interrupt me. So, thank you for the reviews. Keep them coming in future and enjoy this chapter…**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

"Your thesis has potential, Miss Gilbert. It's just that I've to verify your initial source of information," he said pointing towards the photos that were lying across the entire span of his office desk.

He wanted to see these caves by himself. He wanted to confirm, if or not his past had anything to do with this town named "Mystic Falls". And if that meant dragging Miss Elena Gilbert along with him back to her hometown on the weekend, then so be it.

"As you wish, Professor," she said still lost in her own thoughts.

"What is the matter, Miss Gilbert? You're rather more talkative than you are today when we have this little chats." He smirked, hiding his concern beneath an easy grin.

The girl worried him. He rarely saw her with anyone else. It seemed as if she were a loner.

 _It's not like you are in a position to judge her_ , his mind reminded him.

"It's just that I will have to change my weekend plans, but don't worry, Professor. I understand this takes precedence." She was twisting her fingers in her lap and worrying her lower lip.

The sudden slam of lust and jealousy was quite unexpected.

He had expected blood lust to raise its ugly head, but this?

This wasn't the shit he was expecting.

Why the mere thought of Elena Gilbert having plans with someone threw him off the loop?

What new degree of hell had he entered?

* * *

 **Me: The slow burn is starting to burn now. Leave me some love in the review section.**

 **Elijah: …**

 **Me: He is not talking with anyone. Reviews will cheer him up, I promise. Love y'all.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: Thank you for the reviews, guys. And Katelyn, I too look forward to my conversations with Elijah. He is a surprisingly good company.**

 **Elijah: *rolls eye* She is evil, humans. She is writing preposterous things about me and lovely Elena.**

 **Me: blah blah blah. Everybody knows you wanna nail lovely Elena. *makes hip thrusting motions***

 **Elijah: *gobsmacked and blushes* You…**

 **Me: Enjoy the chapter and THIS CHAPTER IS A MEMORY OF ELIJAH. I hope it makes the story a bit clear.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

Elena Gilbert shrieked as Elijah broke her brother's neck.

Her aunt stood in the circle, confused and disoriented. Klaus had already sacrificed Tyler Lockwood's heart. It was just a matter of seconds before he stopped the erratic muscle that was beating inside Jenna's chest.

"See what you brought on those you love, Elena." Elijah dragged her head back, his fingers tightly wound in her hair. He could smell her tears and her fear. It didn't give him any satisfaction as he had thought it would.

His hold didn't waver as Klaus grabbed Jenna roughly and broke her chest. The body in his grip shook from sobs and yet he didn't let her close her eyes.

Somehow, it felt as if she were meant to see it.

He wanted her to understand that he had hurt much more than she was hurting right now when she had gone from his arms to Klaus. He had loved her. And she had come too close to breaking him.

She tried to avert her face when Klaus dropped the heart in burning pyre. He didn't let her.

"It's time, Elijah." The statement was bereft of the dramatics that Klaus usually preferred.

In few moments, Elena Gilbert would just be a memory and nothing more…

* * *

 **Elijah: *whispers* I have finally managed to gain control of her laptop again. You can expect the true account of what really happened…**

 **Me: *glares evilly* You were saying? *starts chanting***

 **Elijah: Here comes an aneurysm. Don't forget to leave me some love in the review section. *rolls on the ground while clutching his head***


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: It has been such a long time since I updated. I was out of commission. You really should blame Elijah for it as he was the one who decided to run away because I wasn't writing what he wanted. I tracked him to a bar where he was drowning his sorrow in bartender's blood. Anyhoo…**

 **Elijah: I wanna be the guy inside your wildest dreams…**

 **Me:*snickers* I recently introduced him to the songs of Enrique, and rest is…**

 **Elijah: Baby, I'm still your king.**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

He sat up in his bed, his breath coming out in labored puffs.

What he'd witnessed could not be a dream. Dreams weren't this vivid or realistic. If his heart had been beating, it would have galloped in his chest. He could still smell the burning flesh from his dream, could feel the dirt of his violence on his skin.

Had he really tortured Elena Gilbert?

When the dreams had started, the possibility of them being true had been preposterous. But now he couldn't ignore the facts anymore.

Were these dreams…memories of his from past life?

But how could it be? He was an Original Vampire, and as far as he knew he couldn't be killed by anything except for the stake made from white oak. He could be temporarily put out of commission by daggers dipped in ash of white oak, but he was sure that wasn't the case.

So, what was going on?

Was he going mad or was his mother just messing with his head from the other side?

He wasn't sure she could do that. So, he really was going mad, wasn't he?

* * *

 **Elijah: We're getting physical, physical…**

 **Me: The neighbors were at my door demanding that I shut this awful wailing this instance but as you know…**

 **Elijah: Physical, physical…**

 **Me: That's it. *shouts* Elijah bloody Mikaelson, shut the fuck up. And you, lovely people, please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Elijah: Love is stupidity…**

 **Me: Yeah, you're right.**

 **Elijah: But my love for Elena isn't.**

 **Me: Yes, I agree.**

 **Elijah: *stares at me* What's the matter with you? Do you need me to beat someone up? Did someone make you cry? Tell me the bastard's name, and I'll tear his heart out.**

 **Me: *starts bawling like a baby* This is why you need to be with Elena. Fucking idiot show runners of Originals took you away from Elena…**

 **Elijah: It's okay. *hugs me* I've got you to write my own happy endings. *turns to readers* Please enjoy the chapter and thank you for the reviews. I've got a writer to comfort…**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

 _Elena Gilbert lay like a rag doll a mad child had broken-twisted and unfixable. Death was a certainty that tainted her face with its pale, vicious kiss. Elijah didn't know why he yearned for tears to fall down from his eyes. Hadn't Elena betrayed him and his family?_

 _Klaus' mad laughter rang in his head, and when Elijah lifted his head to look at his brother's face-it was stained with Elena's blood._

' _Oh, Elijah! Do you feel the power in the air?' Klaus rushed to his side, his eyes bright with insanity. 'And to think you wanted Elena Gilbert safe?'_

 _Elijah turned away from the scene of carnage, strangely numb and empty._

 _Wasn't punishing her supposed to alleviate this sadness?_

' _Are you regretting your doppleganger's death, brother?' Klaus smirked._

' _No, Klaus,' he replied firmly, all his emotions buried deep within the corners of his heart._

' _Well, you should. You see, she never wanted to do what I made her do,' Klaus remarked casually. 'Cried and begged me to spare you the heartache. She was so in love with you that she even agreed to die. But poor her! If I'd accepted her eager sacrifice, I wouldn't have had this much fun watching you heart battle with your principles…'_

* * *

 **Elijah: Feeling good?**

 **Me: *nods* I love you and Elena together so much. *starts crying again***

 **Elijah: I know. Now, off to bed you go. You need sleep and a good dose of dreams. *turns to readers* Leave her some love in review section. And don't forget me…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Elijah: Get up, goddamn it.**

 **Me: Five more minutes, mum.**

 **Elijah: *turns to readers* I hate when she sleeps in on school days. Katelyn, thank you for the review, my dear. I couldn't write you personally as you weren't logged in. *turns to author* Get up, Eos, or I'm logging in your Facebook account to post embarrassing stuff.**

 **Me: *Sits suddenly and looks wildly around* Aliens, aliens…**

 **Elijah:*facepalms* Enjoy the chapter while I dunk her head in the shower. She doesn't own Vampire Diaries which is quite sad…**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

'Elena?'

'Elena?'

She woke up with a jolt, only to find Professor Mikaelson hovering over her.

'I thought you'd fainted,' he said in a way of explanation.

She knew these woods like the back of her hand and yet there was something malevolent in this air that prevented her from going onwards. Now that she thought about it, she couldn't remember how they'd reached here. When had they left New Orleans?

'Elijah, why are we here?' she asked.

She knew she should call him Professor Mikaelson, but somehow whenever they were alone and she opened her mouth, "Elijah" slipped past her tongue like the sweetest of melodies. It felt as if she were destined to call him Elijah.

He didn't reprimand her as he usually did, merely offered her his hand so that she could stand up.

'I remember this place,' he muttered to himself. She didn't think he had wanted her to hear it.

Elijah Mikaelson had starred in many of her dreams even before she'd known who he was. The dreams had started few months before she'd been set to finish high school. Always begging for her forgiveness, he promised his love for thousand more lifetimes to come.

He'd been a persistent ghost that had haunted her before she'd set her foot in the university of New Orleans.

His first glance had been a shock-an unholy obsession- that had burned inside her with the surety that she was meant for this man.

But how could anyone feel such feelings for a complete stranger? How could someone see the man they'd not even seen in reality in their dreams?

 _Maybe that accident had turned her into a freak._

It had happened nearly two years ago. They'd found her unconscious in a clearing in the Mystic Falls woods. She'd battled severe blood-loss and partial amnesia ferociously to walk back on her road to recovery.

'Elena, can you walk?' he asked.

She nodded her assent and despite it, he took her hand in his.

It felt as if she'd waited an eternity for him to touch her…

* * *

 **Elijah: How was your day?**

 **Me: I swear the professors are Klaus' minions.**

 **Elijah: *rolls his eye* Stop being dramatic.**

 **Me: *mutters under her breath and walks into kitchen***

 **Elijah: She's gone mad. Well, I always knew this day was going to come. Review and let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

 **Me: *comes out of the kitchen with a war cry, waving a huge knife* Die, alien, die…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Elijah: *jumps out of the closet* HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU…**

 **Me: *falls from the bed* huh?**

 **Elijah: Thank you for the reviews, my dears. Today is Eos' birthday, but the stupid girl is still sleeping. I had planned to take her to Paris…**

 **Me: Paris? I'm ready. *pulls out her luggage from beneath her bed***

 **Elijah: *turns to readers* I'm not taking her anywhere until she finishes with my story…**

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen**

' _Oh! Dear brother, it was such fun to see her struggle against my compulsion. You don't know the pleasure I found every time I fucked her,' Klaus said softly, almost reverently. 'Her every desperate yell of your name to save her was the crescendo of her tragic solo.'_

 _Elijah was rooted on the spot. His body had frozen from the horror of what Elena had suffered on Klaus' hand._

' _Poor her, Elijah. Even after thousand days beneath me, all she could shout was your name. Elijah. Elijah. Elijah…'_

 _He'd not even tried to see her side, hear her story. So steeped he'd been in his past betrayals that he'd lumped her in the same category as Tatianna and Katerina._

' _You know what she said to me before I was to kill her? That you'll send me to hell once you knew what I'd done.' Klaus laughed. 'Such naivety. As if you would tear our family apart for some doppelganger.'_

 _Oh dear god! How was he any different than Klaus? He'd killed her whole family because he'd been miffed that she'd chosen Klaus. He'd tortured her._

 _How was he different from the monster he'd sworn to protect Elena from? In the end, he'd been the one who'd wrapped her up and delivered her to Klaus so that his brother could play his perverse little games with her._

' _A whore gets what a whore deserves…'_

 _Elijah's hand effortlessly cut Klaus' air as he flipped his brother and pressed him in the dirt. The blood in his veins was acid that burned him from inside._

 _Klaus may have unlocked his hybrid side but his strength was no match to Elijah's rage._

 _Elijah might not have deserved Elena's love but he'd loved her. Loved her with everything he was._

 _Even the glowing hybrid eyes of his brother and the threat of werewolf venom in his body weren't enough to stay the hand of the man who was maddened by grief._

 _He was an automaton as his fingers slowly dug in Klaus' flesh, breaking veins and ravaging tendons. He didn't even blink as he decapitated his brother bare handed. He proceeded to tear Klaus' chest cavity in shreds, showering bones like confetti while blood gushed like a fountain from the punctured heart._

 _He tore away the muscle that still managed feeble beats inside the monster's open chest._

 _Soon, Klaus was nothing but a mass of tangled torn muscles and blood…_

* * *

 **Me: So, what do you think?**

 **Elijah: *still in shock* But, but I kill Klaus…**

 **Me: Genius, right?**

 **Elijah: *gives a murderous look before chasing the writer out of the house***


	20. Chapter 20

**Elijah: Where are you, Eos?**

 **Me: *looks at the readers* I've been hiding from past three days. He was on a trip to Antarctica and he was under the impression that I was regularly updating.**

 **Elijah: I brought you Alexander Skarsgard!**

 **Me: *jumps out of her hiding place* Where? Where is he?**

 **Elijah: *smiles evilly* Now I've got you, Eos… *runs after the author to catch her***

* * *

Chapter Twenty

'So, you got any family, Elena?' he asked as they trekked through the wilds of Mystic Falls.

'No. They died in the same freak accident that gave me amnesia.'

Somehow he had known her answer.

So, his dreams weren't a load of crap.

But how was it possible that he'd known this woman, loved her, killed for her and yet didn't remember her?

 _How was she alive? Because as far as he recalled, she'd died in his dream._

Not that he wasn't happy about her current alive status.

But what had happened that night?

There were so many questions and answers were as always eluding. Maybe this cave would jog his faulty memory and he would remember a snippet or two about his previous life as staid, moralistic Original who'd decided to believe the brother with the most chequered record as against the woman he'd loved.

Till then he could enjoy lovely Elena's company, couldn't he?

* * *

 **Elijah: *his hands are around the author's throat* Why, Eos?**

 **Me: I was busy. I couldn't even sleep properly during the time. I slept standing up and with one eye open.**

 **Elijah: Start writing!**

 **Me: But, Elijah-**

 **Elijah: Now, Eos. *turns towards the readers* Do review, lovely people. Now I'm here and she's not going to take any hiatus, so you can expect regular updates again. *Turns towards the author who's trying to slip away quietly* Now, now, Eos; what did I say about writing?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Me: Hello, lovely people! I had a very busy week. Happy Thanksgiving. I know I'm pretty late, but you know me by now, so that shouldn't surprise you.**

 **Elijah: Come to the point!**

 **Me: So, the guest reviewer who asked if this is a flash fic-I don't know the answer to myself. But thanks a bunch for leaving me such a lovely review. Could you please make an account? It would be much easy for us to interact.**

 **Elijah: *reading through the chapter* Why have you written me in such pathetic light? I would never be like this!**

 **Me: *rolls her eyes* If lovely Elena were to die, you would. But hold on, isn't she like dead over at Vampire Diaries?**

 **Elijah: Nooooooooooo *runs away***

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty One**

 _'Elena, open your eyes.'_

 _He sat in the dirt, holding her as if his life depended on it. Maybe it did._

 _She was cold. So cold._

 _'I killed him, Elena,' he whispered brokenly. 'I killed the monster. You're free.'_

 _His palm was on her chest and beneath his hand, her chest was silent like a tomb. Despite his enhanced senses, he hadn't removed his hand in hope that even if there was the barest flicker of life in her, he would know._

 _'Elena, please wake up,' he begged, knowing that she would never wake up._

 _He'd killed her._

 _Why was he repenting now?_

 _'I love you,' he cried, sobs wrecking his frame as he tightly clutched her to his chest. Her bones protested beneath his strength and yet he didn't wanna loosen his hold._

 _'I'm sorry. I am so sorry, Elena,' he said through his cries. 'Don't leave me. Please, don't leave me here without you.'_

 _But she was already gone. Gone to a place where sinners like him weren't welcome._

 _'Please…'_

 _What was he pleading for?_

 _Why was he begging?_

 _He'd no right to look at her let alone touch. Why would any god listen to him? He'd done the most heinous thing any man in love would ever do. How was anyone to look beyond the fact that Elena had begged him and yet it hadn't been Klaus who'd strung her up from chains in his dungeons?_

 _Blood tears fell in abandon._

 _He didn't wanna live without her._

 _He didn't deserve to walk this earth, not after what he'd done._

 _He was a monster, and monsters belonged in purgatory._

 _'Kill me.' His request was to a mother who'd patiently waited on the other side for this day._

 _Nothing happened._

 _Nothing at all._

 _Was this to be his punishment?_

 _Continuing this empty existence without Elena?_

 _'Kill me,' he shouted and then broke._

 _'Kill me,' he said as he rocked her in his arms. 'Kill me, kill me, kill me…'_

* * *

 **Elijah: How could they kill lovely Elena?**

 **Me: Umm, you gotta talk about that stuff with Julie Plec. *hugs Elijah* Look at the bright side; she ain't dead in our fic.**

 **Elijah: You promise?**

 **Me: Cross my heart and swear to die. Now let's binge on the Flash. *pulls Elijah down on the couch, then turns to readers* You gotta review to cheer him up, people…**


	22. Chapter 22

**Elijah: Why are you watching porn?**

 **Me: *gobsmacked* The Notebook looks like porn to you?**

 **Elijah: The way he is fused with her mouth—looks like porn to me.**

 **Me: Elijah Mikaelson! You apologize to Ryan Gosling right now.**

 **Elijah: Isn't gonna happen, porn lover.**

 **Me: *narrows eyes in evil contemplation* Just you wait, Elijah. Just you wait…**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-two

'What do you mean you don't need to examine the cave paintings anymore?'

She was standing in front of him with her hands on her hips. Her eyes were narrowed, face contorted in the expression of extreme irritation.

All he wanted was to take her in his arms.

'I-I don't-'

He cleared his throat and took a deep breath before opening his mouth again. 'I don't need to see them to believe in your project, Elena.'

'This coming from the man who wasn't ready to believe the photographic evidence that he was presented with?'

She was magnificent.

He couldn't believe she was alive.

His memories were returning slowly, and with those memories, his needs and yearning were returning too. He was aware of Elena on a fundamental level that he hadn't thought was possible. He could feel her in his blood, in his bones.

She was standing rather close to him and her scent was teasing him mercilessly. It was the same scent of wildflowers and honeysuckle that had always comforted him. If he took two more steps, she would be in his arms.

'Professor Mikaelson? Are you okay?' she asked.

'Call me Elijah,' he answered promptly. And as far as his well-being was concerned—he was more than okay. He was fucking ecstatic.

'Elijah?' Her eyebrows climbed into her hairline. 'You didn't want me calling you that.'

'Things change,' he evaded. Damn right they'd changed. She was his, and he had waited a very long time to hear his name falling from her lips.

'What kind of things?' she persisted in her questioning.

Memories be damned, he pulled her into his arms and covered her mouth with his…

* * *

 **Elijah: Come on, I was kidding. Stop sulking. You're ruining the whole ambiance of my study.**

 **Me: *sighs dramatically* I slave over just to make sure you end up with lovely Elena. I was watching the Notebook for few pointers and you label me as porn lover.**

 **Elijah: As if you watching The Notebook had nothing to do with Ryan Gosling and his fuck-hot body as you call it.**

 **Me: Fine! *stomps away***

 **Elijah: *gets up heavily to come after me* Read and review, people, while I trace down one pesky author…**


	23. Chapter 23

**Elijah: So, who's the lucky guy?**

 **Me: What?**

 **Elijah: Whom did you elope with?**

 **Me: *looks over him as if he has lost his head***

 **Elijah: Well, there must be a guy for whom you're ditching me!**

 **Me: *rolls eyes* Keep thinking that, Mikaelson…**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Three**

' _How does it feel, Elijah?' his mother gloated as he sat with Elena's body in his arms. 'You were never deserving of the life that I bestowed on you, but now I won't grant you death.'_

 _She was gone. His Elena was gone._

' _You'll know the meaning of eternal life now, Elijah. There will be no Original on this earth but you. And I'll make sure that even white oak loses its effect against you.'_

' _Why can't you kill me?' he asked brokenly._

' _You should know the pain of heartbreak, son. After all, you awarded the same fate to countless humans.'_

 _He tuned her out._

 _He looked down at Elena's peaceful face._

 _He could have had a lifetime with her._

 _Once upon a time…_

* * *

 **Elijah: So, where were you?**

 **Me: As if you don't know!**

 **Elijah: You were…playing hooky with boys?**

 **Me: Come on, Elijah!**


End file.
